JP Y S63-41516 and JP Y H1-26871 disclose a roll blind in which the screen is pulled down by hand and rolled up by a winding spring. The roll blind comprises a tube for rolling up the screen thereon, a fixed shaft for rotatably supporting one end portion of the tube, a wind-up spring interposed between the tube and the Fixed shaft, a clutch brake interposed between the tube and the fixed shaft for selectively rotating the tube. The screen is usually provided at its free end with a weight bar. The clutch brake allows the tube to roll down the screen therefrom, when the weight bar is pulled down. The clutch brake prevents the tube from rolling the screen down therefrom and up thereon, when the weight bar is released after being substantially lowered. However, the clutch brake again allows the tube to be rotated by the wind-up spring in the direction in which the screen is rolled up on the tube, when the weight bar is released after being slightly lowered. While the screen is rolled up by the winding spring, its speed can be reduced by the use of a reduction mechanism interposed between the tube and the fixed shaft. The clutch brake as described above is disclosed by JP B S63-34950. The aforementioned reduction mechanism is disclosed by JP Y H1-26871.
When the roll blind is mounted in a tall window which extend from a floor to a ceiling, the weight bar is usually provided with a pulling string. The string enables one to operate the roll blind even if the screen is rolled up at a high position beyond one's reach. However, when the screen is lowered near the full length of the floor, the string inconveniently lies on tile floor.
The present invention is intended to solve the problem as described above by providing a corded roll blind in which a pulling string is eliminated from the weight bar.